Melissa Dust
Melissa Dust is the wife of Aran Leverletto and a former Misfits member, now residing in New York City, trying to stay away from trouble as much as she can. As a young teen, she voluntarily went through an experiment that gave her the ability to manipulate the matter inside her body, the manipulated matter taking the form of blue particles called Cyrilians. Although this power has great capabilities, it harms her if used too much. She originally appeared in Fantendo - Misfits as one of the original members, although she had quit later on, now acting as an ambassador of sorts for the Misfits, still checking in quite a bit. Melissa's character overall has changed throughout the development as the Misfits. She has grown from a childish, naive member of the Misfits from a more mature woman, who realizes throughout the stories that she doesn't want to be a Misfit, nor does she want to be a public figure, feeling as if that pressure is too great on her. Although, she temporarily takes up the Misfits mantle in Misfits - Deadeye to rescue an old friend. Nowadays, Melissa mostly stays at her and Aran's house, watching the nature and enjoying a calmer life for once. Though, that's bound to change. Although Melissa is no longer a Misfit, she still often appears in Misfits projects, although only as a side character a majority of the time. She still cares for the Misfits, even if she doesn't want to participate all the time. Personality Melissa is a very nonchalant character, making sure she doesn't display any type of anxiety or stress, unless it's near her closest friends. Although she tries to make it seem as if she's always strict, she enjoys thrills and loves to take risks, often not scared of the consequences. Although she can handle pressure, enough pressure will mentally break her and cause her to lash out, even against the people she loves. Although, as of late, she's calmed down more and learned how to stop lashing out. While she seems very nonchalant by people, she can act snarky by her friends, although this is unintentional on her part. She tends to be straightforward, preferring honesty over lying to them as if to not hurt their feelings. Even if this may seem rude to other people, she doesn't see a problem with it. However, this can lead to people holding grudges against her after she inevitably says something they don't like. She's pissed a lot of people off. Unknowingly, Melissa is a bit of a tease, acting fun and playful around people she knows. She's only purposefully a tease to Aran, and any other time it's in her nature. She also, while she doesn't show it often, greatly cares for her friends, putting her life at risk if they're in trouble. Although, if you ask her about it, she'll probably brush it off and say it was nothing. Melissa is a casual weed smoker, persisting into her further developments in life. She tends to do it on the weekends or when she feels overtly tense and has a lull point that she can use the drug to calm herself with. Description Most of the time, Melissa has black hair with a natural blue hue going down to her neck, and bright blue eyes, as well as bunny ears on top of her head, formed with Cyrilians. In her original appearance, Melissa wears knee-high boots with blue socks that go up to her thighs, and she wears a robe of sorts with a primarily blue color. In Fantendo Sports Resort, she wears sweatpants and a sports bra, as well as black and blue running shoes. In her Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory appearance, she wears a blue shirt with lines in similar color to her Cyrilians, as well as black pants with the same lines as her shirt. In her post-Deadeye appearance, she now wears glasses and has grown her hair out a bit longer, now putting it up into a bun. She now wears a more casual samurai-esque suit of armor, ending off with a long blue skirt that covers most of her left leg, although leaving her right leg exposed, In her swimsuit, she wears a blue plaid bikini with a plaid skirt, also wearing blue sandals. She wears the same glasses as her Post-Deadeye appearance. To accompany her bunny ears, she now has a little bunny tail. Backstory TBA Appearances Fantendo - Misfits Melissa makes her first appearance in Fantendo - Misfits as one of the original Misfits, under the supervision of the now late Mrs. Crassus. She, along with Aran Leverletto and Firball, go on adventures (illegally at the time) to stop impending evils in New York City. During Misfits, Aran and Melissa develop feelings for one another, although they never act on it. Melissa, at this time in life, believes that being a Misfit is what she wants, and continues to believe that for quite a while. At the end of Misfits, she stabs Aran in the stomach, apparently under the rule of Former Four, for some odd reason. ''Fantendo Sports Resort Melissa shows up in Fantendo Sports Resort about halfway through the story, making her way to the island by boat, enraged at Aran for abandoning the Misfits. Though, she is soon stranded on the island after White Goddess destroys her boat, planning to kill her along with all the others. She joins the others in surviving the Sports Resort, joining the Blue Team, along with Aran, her doppelganger being Pixel. She makes amends with Aran during the story, and their relationship develops even further, both of them obviously liking eachother. Although, they still don't completely act on it. These events take place in between the first and last episodes of the original ''Fantendo - Misfits. ''Misfits: Broken Foundations Melissa is a major character in Broken Foundations, working under Former Four for the sake of keeping her friends safe. Although she doesn't appear much during the story, she is the drive that keeps Aran going and appears at the end, sparring with Aran and winning. Although, she can't bring herself to hurt him. Aran and Melissa begin dating soon after this. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Melissa, although making a very minor appearance, appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory after Former Four has been captured, trusting that he has finally made amends with them and will no longer fight them, they release him, setting him free. Misfits - Deadeye Melissa plays a major role in Deadeye, being one of the main characters who are trying to help break Jared out of a city owned by an assassin known as Brooke Joyce. She is notified by Niamh after spotting Jared, and reluctantly decides to get the original Misfits team back together to go and "save" him. She is revealed to have known Brooke before this encounter, although all ties between her were cut years ago, and she doesn't recognize her until later on. Though, she is the only Misfits who still believes Brooke can be good. Rendered NULL Melissa appears in ''Rendered NULL as one of the Misfits that are at the base when NULL attacks, teaming up with Rachel Harel, Strafe, and Sia to fight off NULL from destroying the Misfits base. Melissa appears as a more defensive fighter in this situtation, creating a shield of cyrilians to protect the base from NULL's attacks. ''Check-In: Melissa Dust Melissa appears as the focal point of ''Check-In: Melissa Dust, which takes place some time after Rendered NULL, having fully retired like she intended to do in Misfits - Deadeye. Living in a upstate New York house fairly isolated from her old team, she chats with Rachel Harel and Sakeena Kamel. Melissa has changed somewhat since we last saw her, living a mostly peaceful life away from super-heroics, smoking weed, and hosting Brooke Joyce in her own home. Melissa wants to help Brooke break away from her messed up world view and thus is keeping her at the home. After a brief confrontation with Rachel and Sakeena, who are revealed to be really looking for Brooke, they agree to stay silent about the matter. ''Summer Dayz Melissa is summoned by Zellen Harley Quimbleson to fill out what she deems as missing spots in her beach group. While not particularly enthused, she goes along with the group anyway and makes a new swimsuit due to the sweltering heat after attempting to find a swim suit during a shopping trip. She has a generally pretty small role for the most part, mostly interacting with Bang and Zellen. Powers and Abilities Melissa can manipulate her body to form different pieces of equipment, and can even form items with her cyrilians, such as a katana or a chain. Although she can form many things, large pieces of technology, such as a gun, would be near impossible for her to form herself. She can also manipulate the state of matter in herself to phase through walls, as seen in Rendered NULL. Since most of her body is made up of cyrilians, she has quick regenerative abilities, allowing her to take a beating and get back up faster than the average human. The one main downside with Melissa's powers, however, is that they put a lot of stress on her and physically pain her after heavy usage. Even without her powers, Melissa is very fit, excelling in acrobatics and seemingly having enhanced agility. This is mainly because her cyrilians make her extremely light, allowing her to be quick on her feet and recover easily, although this mean strong attacks will momentarily cripple her. She has also practiced swordfighting for years, being very surgical and strategic with her attacks, relying on quick, light attacks to overwhelm the enemy and only using exceptional force when need be. Specific Abilities Outfits Since Melissa can change her clothes whenever she wants to, these are some other outfits that she has worn before. Relationships Aran Leverletto Melissa is madly in love with Aran, and they have a very healthy relationship. Melissa thinks of Aran as charming and can't get enough of him, although her jokes can still piss her off. Melissa always wants Aran to be safe and will often put his health over hers. She's almost always flirty with Aran, as well. They both defend each other greatly, always having eachother's backs. If Aran goes somewhere, chances are Melissa is going with him too. Aran puts Melissa in a calm state, allowing her to relax for once. Even through the toughest of times they're always with each other. Topzy Topzy is one of Melissa's best friends, and they genuinely enjoy talking with eachother and enjoy their time together. Jared Although she seemingly holds a grudge with him, Melissa still, even if it's very, very deep down, cares about Jared. Although, they don't talk as much as she wishes they did. She also wishes he could just get a god damn girlfriend. Firball Melissa adores Firball, as does everyone else. Niamh Even though they're only a few years apart in age, Niamh considers Melissa almost as a motherly figure to her and looks up to her in almost every way possible. Although, Melissa just doesn't want to let her down, so it puts a lot of stress on her being her best and trying her best whenever Niamh is around Makara She doesn't exactly know what to think of Makara still, but she considers him an acquaintance. She still can't forgive him for the death of someone she once looked up to, and still thinks he was wrong to cause such destruction on that level. But it was all for The Threat, who is gone now. She still doesn't feel completely safe around him.. Not yet, at least. She believes he could lash out at any moment. Brooke Joyce Melissa's relationship with Brooke is quite complicated. On one hand, they were both friends as children, but on another hand, she was responsible for the death of a friend and a kidnapping of another. She does, however, believe deep down that there's still some good in Brooke, and she might be the only one who believes that. She stopped Makara from killing her in Deadeye, although it is unknown if that was a mistake.. She wants to be her friend once again, but she has no idea if it's even possible anymore. Gallery MelissaVictory.png|Melissa Dust as she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. MelissaDustSportsResort.png|Melissa Dust as she appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. MelissaDust.png|Melissa Dust’s original drawing. sketch_request___melissa_dust_by_tiramysu-da0396k.png|Melissa Dust as drawn by Tiramysu. Melissa Dust.png|Melissa Dust as she appears in Doom Dome Battle MelissaDustPostDeadeye.png|Melissa Dust in Post-Deadeye works MelissaDustSummerDayz.png|Melissa Dust in a swimsuit Melissa Dust Scyther.png|Melissa Dust drawn by as a birthday gift for her creator MelissaDustCheckInPainted.png|Melissa Dust in Check-In: Melissa Dust Trivia *Although she was created in 2015, she was once a character in a roleplay all the way back in 2013. **She had the same powers, but was male at that point and also not human, originating from space. **Aran Leverletto and Jared Orlevo had also been characters in this roleplay, although Aran was named 'Ajax' and Jared is.. nearly the same, really. **A little bit before her Fantendo debut she was gonna be used in a TV concept that the creator had. *The bunny ears weren't even part of the original design. had added them on in her original design and it stuck, with ears now appearing in all of her arts. *Although the creator has tried to keep her out of focus in many games, she ends up showing up a lot of the time. Frankly, she's the creator's favorite character of hers. *Much like the bunny ears, glasses weren't an intentional thing for Melissa. Although during Deadeye she was wearing it in one scene and it ended up sticking. *I honestly have no idea what she's inspired by. *Melissa really likes skirts, as evident to most of her outfits. Category:Females Category:Fantendo - Misfits Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Original Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Cryobyte Category:New Fantendoverse Trophy System Category:Married Characters Category:Fantendo Kart (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Ambrosia's Characters Category:Summer Dayz